Super Rich Kids
by Mitsukuni29
Summary: AU based on the song Super Rich Kids by Frank Ocean. I don't own Sket Dance :))))
1. Chapter 1

_Too many bottles of this wine we can't pronounce_

_Too many bowls of that green no lucky charm_

_The maids come around too much_

_Parents ain't around enough_

_Too many joy rides in daddy's Jaguar_

_Too many white lies and white lines_

_Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends_

_Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends_

_Real love,_

_I'm searching for a real love_

_Oh real love_

Kibitsu Momoka was one of those girls who seemed to have been blessed with everything. Good looks, a cute voice, and not to mention an ongoing career in the entertainment industry, Momoka has her fate written in the stars.

Or so she thinks.

"Everyone! Thank you all for coming!" she waved to the crowd as the mini-concert came to an end. "We love you Momoka!" the crowd cheered back before Momoka retreated backstage.  
>That was it for Momoka. Everywhere she went she expected people will love her immediately. All her life she never went outside without hearing a single fan screaming her name. But that self-centered mindset of hers was about to change.<br>"Great job as always Momoka." Her mother-slash-manager said, handing her a water bottle.

"I know." She retorted before refreshing herself with the water.

"Now I want you to rest for the whole day 'cause starting tomorrow you will be going to Kaimei."

Momoka almost spit on her bottle.

"What? Kaimei?" Did she hear it right? She was going to Kaimei Academy an elite school which was known for housing the children of famous celebrities and millionaires?

This caused her mother to scowl. "Yes, Kaimei Academy. I've already arranged your papers. You can start tomorrow."

"But why an actual school mom? Can't I be homeschooled?" Her mom didn't even consult her on this thing. She just decided on her own.

"It's better if you experience the real deal Momoka. Besides I don't trust this…homeschool."

So many things started to race Momoka's mind. What will she wear? What will she bring? Will the people there like her?

Okay that last thought was no biggie. Of course people will like her but not just the type who will rush to her for an autograph. But still, the thought of going to an actual, real school bugged her. When her mom was out of earshot it was her turn now to scowl at her direction. "You've got to be kidding me."

Yuusuke Fujisaki settled comfortably on the sofa while tuning his bass guitar. The whole house was quiet, with the only sound coming from Yuusuke. The maids darted here and there, not really minding him. In such a huge place Yuusuke felt alone. There was no one to talk to and his friends couldn't come over for some strange reason. Should he try calling his old friend Switch? Nah he'll probably just slam the phone down once he hears Yuusuke's voice. But at least with a guitar in hand he didn't feel so alone.

Yuusuke started to play and while playing he thought to himself how much he adored music. Music was his passion, his only friend that didn't leave him. Music was his refuge. He feels so alive whenever he plucks his fingers over the strings of his bass guitar. It was the only time he ever felt truly alive and happy.

Unknown to him, someone was spying. Or rather, two people were stalking him.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Switch said as he lowers himself into his seat out of embarrassment.

"Ssssh don't be noisy now he's playing." Roman sat beside him in his car. She was holding a pair of binoculars and looking through the window of the Fujisaki's living room. Yuusuke's back was turned to them and he was too absorbed with his music to even notice that a car was already parked along their driveway.

"Ahh doesn't he look so cool? That's my prince for you!"

Switch rolled his eyes. "Seriously Roman you're freaking me out."

"He doesn't even bring his guitar to school. It's a rare chance to spot him actually playing one."

Switch stared at his former best friend. He and Yuusuke were close growing up. They watched anime together, lent each other copies of whatever manga they had, and even played Pokemon together in their Nintendo DS. Switch was happy when he found out that Yuusuke was also going to Kaimei. However, he did not expect at all that once they got there, everything was going to change.

Yuusuke suddenly became popular, leaving him all alone. When they happened to cross each other in the hallways Yuusuke wouldn't even nod. Bossun, that's what he called Yuusuke before. Now it seems like he didn't even know him at all.

"Oh shit!" Roman's sudden exclamation broke Switch out of his thoughts.

"He's looking this way!"

"Step on the gas!" Switch cried out and in a fit of panic, Roman did so, causing the car to lurch forward and continued to speed away. Only when they were three blocks away did they stop.

Both Roman and Switch were panting like crazy. "Oh man that was close."

"This is the last time we're doing this Roman."

Roman Saotome was his only friend in school, an outsider just like him. Their parents just happened to be rich (but in Roman's case rich AND famous) which got them into Kaimei. But truthfully they'd choose a public school over Kaimei anytime. It also frustrates him – the fact that his only friend in school has a huge crush on his only ex-best friend in school, and was constantly fangirling about him. But Roman was a nice girl. He cared about her a lot.

"You gotta admit that was fun though." Roman grinned at him

"We have different definitions of fun, Roman. I'm supposed to be attending Kibitsu Momoka's mini-concert today but I didn't because of you." Switch was a fan of the popular singer-actress Kibitsu Momoka for a long time now. She was probably the only celebrity he was a fan of, considering that showbiz was a topic that can make him yawn. "Then let's go there now!" Roman said

"Nah it's probably over by now. Let's just go grab a burger shall we?"

"Burger with extra cheese and large fries!" Roman said before excitedly hitting on the gas once again and making Switch hang on to his seatbelt like it was his life.

Neither of them knew that with the arrival of a certain celebrity tomorrow, their lives in Kaimei Academy will forever be changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Being the child of a famous showbiz couple can have its downsides too. And for Onizuka Hime, being bombarded by the paparazzi was one of them.

The moment her car slowed down along the driveway Hime can already see them, poised and ready. "Aw man not this again." Hime sighed

"I'll take care of them for you ojou-sama." Her driver said

"Nah, no need." Hime replied. She was already used to it anyway. Ever since she was a child there never was a time Hime did not catch other people's attention. Simply by walking into a room was enough to make heads turn.

The driver got down to open the door for her and the moment her feet landed on the ground, the cameras began to click.

"Miss Onizuka tell us about your parents' new project."

"Miss Hime, is it true your parents are getting a divorce?"

Yada yada. Although Hime loved getting attention, right now there were more important things to do.

"Let my mistress pass through!" her driver yelled at the persistent photographers. But Hime knew they wouldn't listen to him so she decided it was time to take matters into her own lacquer manicured hands.

"Okay first things first. Don't forget to take a picture, it will last longer. Second don't believe in everything you hear on the grapevine. Thank you and have a good day yourselves." And with that, Hime was able to make her way through, her Prada heels click-clacking as she walked away from them. Rumors and nothing but rumors. That was normal for Himeko. Just a tiny bite out of her daily life.

"Hime-chan!" her friends called out to her across the hallway. Hime smiled at them and waited for them to approach her. Hime was this school's queen bee. She did not take orders from anybody. She was the one giving orders to them. While her friends chattered on, Hime noticed at the corner of her eye, the paparazzi hadn't left yet.

Her car was already gone. Who were they waiting for? Hime started to wonder.

"Hime-chan did you hear? That idol Kibitsu Momoka is going to Kaimei starting today." her friend Chiaki Takahashi said

"Yeah yeah! I wonder what she's wearing." Her other friend Usami Hani added

Was that it? The paparazzi was waiting for somebody else? Hime looked out into the window.

"Good morning girls!" a voice behind them cheerfully greeted. Hime turned around and saw Agata Soujirou that tall and handsome senior. Then she remembered that Agata was an actor himself.

"Good morning Agata!" her friends replied, coupled with some giggling.

"Good morning Agata. Say, didn't you star with Kibitsu Momoka for a movie?" Hime said

"Oh yeah I remember her. Why do you ask?"

"Didn't you hear the rumors Agata?" Chiaki said. "That Kibitsu Momoka will be going to Kaimei."

"Oh really?" Agata turned out to be surprised. "She didn't tell me anything. And…is that her?" Agata pointed at the direction of the school gate. Hime quickly turned around to look. A white Lexus rolled into view and out came a girl with tangerine blonde hair. She was wearing the girls' uniform and a black Givenchy bag hung on her arm.

"Hold on I should greet her." Agata said before dashing away, leaving Hime and the girls staring at Momoka and the paparazzi who tried (but failed) to get her to speak. She just ignored them, walking straight to the school building.

"Wow isn't she pretty?" Chiaki said

"And that bag! It's gorgeous!" Usami added

Coming that from her own friends' mouths Hime was starting to get annoyed. She looked around her and noticed that almost everyone was staring at Momoka, definitely awestruck. They viewed her as an idol.

But Hime viewed her as a threat.

Kaimei turned out to be even better looking than the brochures. There were cherry blossoms adorning the school grounds and Momoka started to wonder if she could join a club this year, when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. When she looked up, she could barely believe what she was seeing. She gasped.

Is that…No it couldn't possibly be…

It was her former co-actor Agata Soujirou jogging towards her and waving his arm. "Hey Momoka!" he called out. Wow he had gotten more handsome than the last time she saw him.

"Agata!" Momoka said before they gave each other a hug. Momoka settled her head comfortably against his chest. She can smell his perfume and it made her feel so happy. Yep. Kaimei was looking good.

"How are you?" Agata said when they finally released each other.

"Fine as always." Specially now that you're here, Momoka wanted to add.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Kaimei?"

"I…I never knew you also study here."

"Oh didn't I? I must have forgotten."

Momoka could not take her eyes off him. she wanted to hug him once again and tell him she missed him.

"There's only five minutes left. I'll walk you to your classroom."

"Oh you don't have to."

But still, Agata insisted since he wanted to catch up on things. They walked down the hallway, talking as they did so and not minding that everyone was eyeing them as they passed by.

Roman saw it too as she stood by her locker. Momoka Kibitsu was standing a few feet away from her and talking to a handsome senior. "Wow is that really her? She looks more stunning in person! I can't wait for Switch's reaction!" Roman fished her phone out of her pocket to call Switch. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh Switch you won't believe this!"

"What? A UFO crashed into our building thus classes are cancelled?"

"No silly this is much more better than that!"

"Spill it Roman."

"Your idol Kibitsu Momoka! She's here in Kaimei."

"A concert?"

"No idiot not a concert! She's going to study here!"

There was a short pause before Switch spoke again.

"If this is a joke-"

"No I am not joking! She is really here!"

And another pause but this time, much longer.

"You better not be playing pranks on me Roman." Switch said before hanging up.

Roman giggled, imagining Switch driving like mad. Then the bell rang and Roman decided to see what classroom Kibitsu Momoka was going to. She trailed after her as they climbed upstairs together with the other students on their way to their classes. Roman bit her lip in excitement. Oh if only Switch was here!

She looked around and spotted Onizuka Hime whispering to two other girls while Momoka passed by them. Roman gave them a weird look. Honestly don't these girls have anything more interesting to do? It was obvious they were just jealous at Momoka.

Roman walked faster to keep up with Momoka and see where she was going. Then she stopped.

No way.

No way was this happening.

She and Kibitsu Momoka were going to be classmates.

Meanwhile in 2-C

Switch could not focus. Even if he tried to listen to the words the teacher said in front of them it would only come out as gibberish. He was ten minutes late in class but thankfully the teacher did not reprimand him. He went to his seat which was behind the girl with short blonde hair.

Switch could not focus for entirely one reason: Roman had just texted him, telling him that Kibitsu Momoka, his idol was just in the room in front of them! And she was seatmates with Roman too!

Roman was right. He could not believe it all. But considering that Momoka was famous and really pretty, while he was just a guy who hid behind thick rectangular-framed glasses even if they went to the same school Switch wouldn't get a chance to talk to her. No doubt she will be surrounded by the popular guys. How he wanted to run right now to 2-B just to get a glimpse of her!

Switch stared at his notebook instead and found himself lettering out Momoka's name. Little did he know that the girl in front of him was also thinking about Momoka. But certainly not in the admiring way. More like in a rivalry. No doubt Momoka was pretty and fashionable. For sure not only guys will flock to her but also girls. She would have to make sure this Momoka girl wouldn't outstand her.

"Hey do you have an extra pen?" the guy sitting in front of her suddenly turned around which startled Hime out of her thoughts. She found herself staring at his brown eyes. "Mine ran out of ink." He added.

"Oh…wait." Normally Hime wouldn't let anyone borrow her stuff. Borrowing was pretty much unheard of in her circle since they always had their own stuff. As Hime rummaged through her bag she started to wonder why this guy does not have an extra pen at all. Nobody was poor here in Kaimei. Then, Hime noticed that his hair was always messy. _Nobody is poor here in Kaimei but there sure is lots of lazy people._

"Here." Hime handed him a pen

"Thanks." The guy said before turning back around. Hime continued to stare at this guy. What was his name again? Hime tried her best to recall since they don't talk in class that much but she often sees him hanging out with the jocks.

Ah, it was Fujisaki Yuusuke.

Hime looked at the weird pointed red hat he always wore. Now that she realized it, this hat was a bit familiar. _I think I was it on TV once…_

And with their minds busy on something else, the first period had ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman could not believe it as well. Here was _the _Kibitsu Momoka sitting beside her in class. And she was talking to her.  
>As they conversed with each other, Roman could not help but notice Momoka's gorgeous blue eyes. Oh if only she had those kind instead of her dull ones, then she could get photographed more often…<p>

"Oh how rude of me. I forgot to ask your name." Momoka said

"I'm Roman Saotome." At the corner of her eye Roman can get a glimpse of her classmates who were all looking at their direction. Yes that's right! _The _Kibitsu Momoka is talking to me. It's good to make people feel jealous once in a while.

"Wait…Saotome?" Momoka squinted her eyes at her as if she was trying to remember something. "You're the daughter of Shizuka Saotome?" (OC)

Roman nodded. Her mother was just as famous as Momoka. But the paparazzi wasn't into Roman because she barely resembled her mother at all. While Shizuka Saotome was drop dead gorgeous for her age, Roman was just simple ol' Roman. Right now, her mother was busy on modeling projects and might not be back for a while.

"Why aren't you in showbiz?" Momoka asked

Wasn't it obvious? Roman wanted to say

"You could be a model you know. Want me to help you?"

"No thanks. I prefer to stay out of the limelight." But that was a bit of a lie. "I'm more into the arts." Now that was 100% honesty. "I'm a member of the manga club."

"Wow!" Momoka sounded like she really meant it. Roman was starting to become a fan. Next time she could try tagging along with Switch to one of Momoka's concerts.

"Say who's the queen bee around here?"

Roman was a bit surprised by the question but maybe Momoka was just curious. "It's Onizuka Hime."

Momoka recognized that name. She was probably the daughter of that famous movie star couple. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of second period which also meant the beginning of the thirty minute recess. Momoka remembered Agata telling her that he will tour her around the school. Momoka could hardly wait. She and Roman walked out of the classroom together.  
>"See you later!" Momoka said before walking away. Roman was too astounded to even wave back. When she turned around she spotted Switch among the crowd who wanted to get a glimpse of Momoka.<p>

"Switch!" she ran towards him. Shock was written all over Switch's face. "Did you see that?" Roman said. _Kibitsu Momoka your idol talking to me?_

"Yep. I definitely saw it." They started to walk and Roman brought out a brown paper bag full of cookies she baked herself yesterday out of boredom. She gave some to Switch and they munched on cookies as they walked.

"You should go try and talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

"Yeah. I guarantee you she's nice. Really nice."

"Come on Roman that ain't happening." Of course he was glad that his idol was here in the same school but he knew they were world apart. Momoka was up there in stardom while he was down here in "Nerdom"

"What's with that attitude of yours? Okay I'll talk to Momoka and tell her you want to meet her."

"Are you nuts?" Switch almost chocked on his cookie.

"We can do it in the rooftop for privacy."

"Roman you can't do that."

"Oh yes I will. And if I manage to, you owe me one giant milkshake."

Switch knew Roman was a pretty reckless girl. But honestly how reckless can she actually be? Switch did not have any idea till now.

Everywhere Hime went all she could hear from people's mouths were about Kibitsu Momoka. And her friends were no exception. When she placed her tray down on their table they were also talking about the same girl. _Honestly couldn't these people shut up for once? It's like they talk nonstop about that girl. What's so good about her anyway?  
><em>Hime shoved another piece of salad into her mouth while watching her friends talk about Momoka.

"I wonder where Momoka gets her hair done."

"I wonder if she does her nails by herself."

Hime wanted to shove the entire salad at them. _Can't these people talk about something else? _She was already getting sick of all these Momoka here and there.

"Hey is that her?" Usami pointed out. Hime could practically feel all her insides sighing. _Great. Now I have to see the actual one._

She saw Momoka walking with Agata and almost every head in the cafeteria turned as they passed by. Hime narrowed her eyes at them but stopped when she realized they were going to their table.

_No…don't tell me…_

"Hey girls!" Agata greeted

"Hey there Agata!" all girls replied except for Hime

"Mind if Momoka joins you? I still have some important things to do and I just finished touring Momoka around."

Hime gave her friends a warning look but unfortunately their eyes were all busy on someone else.

"Sure we don't mind." Usami replied

"Go ahead." Chiaki added and even pulled back the extra seat

"Thanks girls. See you later." Agata said before walking away. Momoka sat down, carrying her tray with her. Hime noticed her salad had lots of mayonnaise. Was she trying to get herself fat?

"Thanks for letting me sit with you." Momoka said and no doubt her voice was cute.

"No prob." Usami answered

"I'm Chiaki Takahashi by the way. This is Usami Hani and Onizuka Hime."

Since when did Chiaki do the introductions? This day was starting to feel so different. Like it was all the opposite ever since Momoka arrived. Momoka smiled sweetly at her and mouthed a "Hi" but Hime barely nodded back. She glanced at her friends and they all looked at Momoka like she was some goddess. Puh-lease.

Hime pointed at Momoka's salad. "Won't too much mayonnaise make you fat?"

But Momoka continued to smile. "Actually I have fast metabolism so I don't think I'll get fat."

Oh burn.

Momoka continued to chomp on her salad. Now Hime's friends were awestruck at Momoka, very much the opposite of what Hime wanted to happen. Hime knew she won't be able to stand this girl's presence anymore. She pushed her chair back.

"I'm going back to my room." She said rather coldly but her friends just looked at her and nodded as if she was some stranger.

"Okay. Bye." Chiaki and Usami said in unison

"Bye Hime!" Momoka said and and when Hime walked away she could hear the girls asking where Momoka got this and that. Hime gritted her teeth in annoyance. _That Momoka girl smiles like some sweet innocent angel but I bet all the money in my purse she's the opposite of that!_

Hime walked out of the cafeteria and she could still hear the people talking about Momoka. It was like everywhere she went there was a huge banner with Momoka's face on it. But there was one place where she could escape. One place where it's all quiet and she wouldn't hear a thing except for her own breathing. The school rooftop.

When Hime opened the door to the rooftop she felt like one of the birds hovering above. Finally she was free from all that Momoka talk. But when she entered, she saw something at the corner of her eye which immediately caught her attention.

Was that…a person's feet?

_No…wait Himeko calm down…_

Hime gently closed the door behind her and she tiptoed to see who the feet belonged to. There was someone lying on the floor and…was that a red horned cap?

The person began to move and Hime stopped in her tracks. A book was covering his face but it was no ordinary book. It was a manga.

Then suddenly the person sat up and Hime froze. She stared wide-eyed at the guy who turned out to be Fujisaki Yuusuke her classmate who borrowed a pen from her. Yuusuke immediately noticed her.

"You gave me a fright." Hime said. For all she thought there was a corpse in there since nobody went here to the rooftop. Until now.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that." Yuusuke picked up the manga that had fallen on the floor. Hime gave him a weird look. Since when did guys like him actually read? Didn't he hang out with the jocks?

"What are you doing here?" Hime asked

"I just want some me-time."

"Me…time?" Hime frowned. This guy was weird. But for some reason Hime felt herself wanting to talk to him for a while.

"Yeah. Me time as in alone? Just by myself?"

"Oh sorry I was interrupting your me time." Hime said in a sarcastic albeit teasing tone

Yuusuke laughed. "No. If you want to hang around here for a while then I'm not stopping you."

"Good. Coz I also went up here for some me-time." Hime said. Or rather get-away-from-all-the-Momoka time. She sat down beside Yuusuke and felt her elbow brush against his.

"Do you always come up here?" Hime asked

"Only when I feel like it." Yuusuke glanced at his watch. Ten more minutes before the bell rings. Then Hime remembered she still had some Pelocan in her pocket. She was about to reach for it when she remembered: she wasn't alone. She looked at Yuusuke who was leafing through the pages of his manga. If people find out that she, the Onizuka Hime adored these Pelollipop Candy…

"Um…"

"Yeah?" Yuusuke turned to her

"Do you mind if I…"

"Smoke?"

"No! I don't smoke!"

Yuusuke gave her a weird look. "Then what?"

"W-well…you see…" she fished through her pocket for the Pelollipop Candy, then she slowly pulled it out.

"A lollipop?"

"Y-yeah…"

"You're asking permission if you could eat a lollipop?" Yuusuke cried in disbelief

"But it's no ordinary lollipop! See?" Hime showed him the flavor: Crab miso

"Whoa that's a very weird flavor for a lollipop. But even so, why would you ask permission for such a thing? It's not like you're going to smoke or anything."

Wow this guy was really something. If any of her friends found out she liked these kind of things they would immediately think she's gross. With a relieved smile, Hime removed the plastic covering and started to eat the lollipop. "Mmm…this tastes really good!" she was also glad Yuusuke wasn't blurting out Momoka-related stuff. She was starting to warm up to this guy.

"You like those Pelocans huh?"

"Yeah! I'm obsessed with them! But keep it a secret okay? People would think I'm gross."

"Even if you're into weird-flavored lollipops that doesn't make you gross. And if you care what other people think then you can't have your favorite lollipops even if you really want to."

Wow! Was this really Yuusuke Fujisaki?

"You'd have to climb up here just to eat your lollipop. Isn't that funny?"

"But what about you? Why are you up here reading manga? Are you ashamed to tell your friends you're into that kind of stuff?"

"It's not that I'm ashamed. It's just that if you want to read something you don't want people pestering you right? Besides, the people I hang out with they don't really care. They're just friends with me because they think I'm cool just like them. They think I'm into parties and stuff but actually I'm not."

Hime couldn't find the words to say. Instead she found herself suddenly thinking about the girls she hang out with. Why was she friends with them? Why were they friends with her? if she doesn't happen to be the daughter of a famous showbiz couple would they still flock around her? if they find out the real Hime would they still want to be around her? Hime was starting to grasp the answers to these questions. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to.

"Oops. I probably said too much." Yuusuke said, noticing the silence that suddenly transpired between them.

"No! Not at all." I like it when this guy talks, Hime thought to herself. She wished she and Yuusuke could talk more in class. Yuusuke smiled. "You better finish that candy. The bell's gonna ring soon."

"It's not just some candy! It's Pellolipop Candy!"

"Whatever. You sound like some endorser on TV."

Hime laughed and playfully punched him on the arm. She wished she could talk more with this guy. He wasn't like the rest of them.

Momoka felt so proud of herself. That was the It girl of this school? Man she was easy to piss off. And she didn't even have to make that much of an effort. "Hey Momoka!" her seatmate Roman called out. Momoka settled comfortably on her seat. The rest of 2-B was already settling down and the teacher walked in the room. Momoka simply smiled at Roman.

"Just to remind you class. The midterms will be starting soon. I hope you are prepared."

Midterms? But she just got here! Momoka stared at her barely written Math notebook. She would have to copy a handful of notes.

"Momoka, my friend wants to meet you." Oh great. Another fan. "And he's really good in Math. He can teach you. We can get together for some group study."

Whoa her friend was good in Math? "Sure. I don't mind." Momoka replied which was true. As long as this friend of Roman's was going to be helpful then why not?

"He's really nervous about meeting you. But I told him not to because you're really sweet and all."

Wow this Roman girl sure was pretty talkative. "Saotome! Pay attention to the lesson please! This will appear on your midterms."

Roma winked at Momoka before proceeding to take down notes. Momoka winked back. She can feel it now – her life at Kaimei was going to be a breeze.

Switch had never felt this nervous before. In fact he was so nervous he felt like he could make the protagonists of Futari wa Nervous a run for their money. "Oh ground why don't you just swallow me up already?" Switch talked to no one in particular. It was already lunchtime and he was alone in the school rooftop. He had rushed here as soon as the bell rung. _Screw butterflies in the stomach! Calling these butterflies would be an understatement._ He had already checked his hair in a pocket mirror several times already. Where was Roman anyway? Was she really going to bring a famous idol here, right now? Switch turned around and grasped the metal railings. Oh please ground hurry up and swallow me now!

"Switch?"

Switch felt like his heart stopped beating. He turned around and saw Roman with a big smile on her face that says "I win! Now where's my giant milkshake?" and behind her was Kibitsu Momoka herself. Switch just prayed he wouldn't mess up in front of his idol. This was a fan's dream come true!

"This is my friend Kazuyoshi Usui from 2-C but you can just call him Switch."

"Switch?" Momoka giggled. "That's a funny nickname."

Wow she was even a lot cuter up close. Switch felt like he was going to faint. "He's just into computer and stuff." Roman noticed that Switch couldn't bring himself to speak. She wanted to laugh right now. Switch wasn't blushing – in fact he looked a bit paler than usual.

"Nice to meet you Switch." Momoka held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Switch was overjoyed that he did not stutter. Relieved, he shook hands with his idol. "So what are you two doing here? Is this where you hang out?" Momoka asked. Wow she really was a sweet girl. She cared enough to ask and come out here just to meet him.

"No. We just brought you here for some privacy. Switch is really shy you know."

"H-Hey!" Switch frowned at Roman

Momoka laughed. "No need to be shy you know. Roman told me you're good in Math."

"Yeah I guess." What exactly were the things Roman had been telling Momoka?!

"Great! Coz I did miss out on a lot of lessons and I heard midterms were coming up soon."

"Yeah Switch! We could have a group study the three of us." Roman suggested

"Sure if it's okay with you Momoka."

"I am more than willing to."

And the three of them laughed.

"Aren't you guys going down for lunch?" Momoka asked

"No we bring our own." Roman pointed at the bento boxes on the nearby bench.

"Wow that's cool. I guess I'll try bringing my own someday. But for now I have to go to the cafeteria. See you around!"

"See ya!" Roman said before Momoka jogged away leaving the two of them by themselves at the school rooftop. Switch leaned against the railings and breathed out a big sigh of relief while Roman let out a big laugh. "What did I tell you?"

"That Momoka is a sweet nice girl. Confirmed."

"No, not that. the other one."

Switch knew exactly what she was referring to. "Let's eat our lunch first before we get that milkshake."

"Yay!"


	4. Chapter 4

To Roman, this day had been one of a kind. Aside from being friends and seatmates with an idol whom everyone obviously adored, she also managed to make Switch treat her to a large drink which was rare of him. But how was her day going to end?

"Bye Switch!" Roman waved at her friend before climbing in her own car. Usually she would ride with Switch who will just drop her at her own house but during the last subject the family driver texted her that he will be fetching her. he did not tell her why. When Roman got in, he shut the door and proceeded to the front. As their car sped away from the campus and into the streets, the driver spoke up.

"Madam Shizuka arrived this afternoon miss." He announced which surprised Roman. "I thought she won't be home till next week."

"The project finished earlier than expected. She told me to bring you to Luna Sun Café this afternoon."

Roman could not speak. She was already starting to sense that something she certainly won't like was going to happen. But she kept quiet for now and tried to drown her thoughts with her Ipod music. Fifteen minutes later they pulled in front of Luna Sun Café. Roman was looking through the windows of the coffee shop, trying to spot her mom. But when she heard the clicks of the cameras, Roman quickly turned her attention to the front. There was her mom, in a floral dress with a skirt that reaches her knees. Her feet were adorned with a pair of yellow open toed wedge sandals. Her lips were red with lipstick and she wore huge sunglasses which simply screamed out "movie star". Roman could feel her stomach churn as she stared at the tall gorgeous woman in front of her. she was nothing like her mom.

"Roman!"

Uh-oh.

Her mom stride over to the passenger seat where Roman was. The driver quickly pulled the door open for her. Roman forced herself to smile. The paparazzi was looking at them now. She climbed out of the car and mentally cursed herself for not checking first if her hair was fine. "I missed you!" her mom embraced her and as Roman's head fell on her mom's shoulder she could smell her extravagant Chanel perfume. At the corner of her eye she saw that the people with cameras were journalists from different magazines and newspapers, some of them not even from Japan. Roman groaned inwardly. _I want to go home and just waste my night away on dating sims."_

But her mother clearly didn't hear it. "Everyone!" she turned to face the photographers and the crowd of passersby. "This is my daughter Roman. She goes to Kaimei Academy." Leaving Roman with no choice but to face them as well. Her mom nudged her which forced her to smile even more. But it was obvious they were hesitant to take a picture of Shizuka Saotome's daughter. And Roman knew that. she wasn't exactly "fame material" but her mom was oblivious to that. a few weak shots came from the cameras. One photographer even appeared to scrutinize Roman up and down. Roman felt like frowning back. "I'm going inside." She pulled away from her mother's grasp and trudged into the café. She chose a table far from the door and where the window was curtained. That way, less disturbance. A waiter approached her and gave her the menu card. "You know Shizuka Saotome?" he asked

Roman took the menu card and kept her eyes on it. "She's my mom."

_And here is the part where they get shocked._

It was everyone's reaction anyway. Roman had it memorized like the lines of her favorite shoujo manga. People were shocked not entirely because she was Shizuka's daughter but because she doesn't look like her mom. Not one bit.

She got her looks from her dad, a simple businessman who was fortunate enough to catch a budding movie star/model as his wife. And whom Roman always wondered why her mom got attracted to him.

"I'd like to order some grilled tuna sandwich and some green tea." Normally Roman would go for the milkshakes or frappes but since Switch already treated her to some she wanted to go for something she wouldn't normally get. Finally her mom entered the café. Almost all eyes were on her as she sat down in front of Roman.

"No need to be so shy, dear." She said, taking the menu card

"It's not that. you don't understand mom." Roman said but her mom did not hear her. after taking Shizuka's order the waiter walked back to the kitchen.

"So how's school my dear?" her mom was sweet no doubt about that but what annoyed Roman was her obliviousness on her daughter's feelings.

"It's fine."

"I heard some pop star recently transferred."

Whoa news travel that fast?

"Yeah. We're on the same class."

"Oh that's good honey. And how's your friend Switch?"

"He's doing good." Roman remembered how Switch reacted that afternoon when she introduced him to Momoka. It was the first time she ever saw him tongue tied like that and like any good friend out there she wanted to laugh.

"Why don't you invite him over? One of my friends from Paris sent me another homemade recipe. Now that my project is done I might be around the house for a while."

"Actually midterms are coming up soon and we're planning on some group study."

The waiter arrived again, putting whatever they have ordered on the table. While snacking, her mother continued on about her recently finished modeling project and Roman listened anyway. When they had finished their snack Shizuka paid the bill and they went back to the car. Roman sat beside her mom in the passenger seat. She contemplated on talking to her mom about what she really feels towards her but Shizuka's phone suddenly rang and from the sound of their conversation Roman knew it was most likely one of her friends from Paris. So Roman looked at the window instead and what she saw surprised her.

It was Yuusuke Fujisaki walking by himself. It was him no doubt. Roman recognized that weird red hat. But why was he walking by himself? And where was he going? This wasn't the direction to his house. Roman stared at him until he was gone from view. She remembered the story Switch told her about their friendship and how he had practically kissed sayonara to Switch when they entered Kaimei. But Yuusuke her so-called prince can't be all that bad can't it?

Yuusuke went home that afternoon wanting nothing to do but play his bass guitar. What he did not look forward to was his grandfather giving him a lecture about "priorities". That he should think about "business" instead of "music". His grandfather was still a strong, able man and CEO. He expects Yuusuke to follow in his footsteps and gets mad whenever Yuusuke would show signs of wanting to do the opposite. So, after another heated argument, Yuusuke left the house and was now wandering aimlessly. He didn't even know what time it was already and couldn't care less. Until he arrived at a small park and decided to rest by the swing. He left his phone at home so nobody will try calling him. sooner or later his grandpa's henchmen would come looking for him anyway or he'd just go back by himself but right now he wasn't looking forward to that either. Yuusuke sat by himself on the swing and noticed that he was the only person left in that park. The streetlights were on and that's when Yuusuke noticed it was already dark. Had he been so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice? Yuusuke checked his watch. It was already half past six but nevermind that. He'll sleep on the bench if he likes.

"Hey there buddy." A deep voice surprised Yuusuke from behind. Turning around, he saw two bearded men in baseball caps and dark clothes and gave off a bad vibe all over. Yuusuke was starting to get nervous. "what do you want?" he asked

"We just want what's in your pockets. Now hand it over." This was bad. First his pockets were empty. He'd left his wallet too at home. And second, this park was secluded and no one passes by that much. how can he call for help? Should he try making a run for it?

"I don't have anything. See?" Yuusuke showed them his empty pockets.

"Well you can just hand over that watch of yours. I bet it's expensive. I see you going to Kaimei every morning."

"Ew are you stalking me?"

Now the two men pulled out their knives. "Shut up and hand it over kid!"

Yuusuke did not know what to do. Hand over his wristwatch? No way it was a present from his dad. But they were going to stab him now. What should—

Suddenly a hockey stick came out of nowhere and hit the guy's head causing him to fall over. Yuusuke's mouth dropped open in shock. What the-

Hime jumped in the scene and swung her hockey stick towards the other guy which made him yell out in pain and drop to his knees.

"Let's go!" Hime started to run and Yuusuke immediately followed her. they ran down the streets until the park was out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Hime asked after they catch their breath from all the running.

"Yeah. Thanks." Yuusuke replied. "You play hockey?"

"Yeah." Hime answered. Then she remembered something. She grabbed Yuusuke by the collar like she was going to punch him. "Don't tell this to anyone at Kaimei you understand?"

Yuusuke nodded. "Relax! As if I'm going to tell. I don't want others to know I've been wandering alone."

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I could say the same for you."

Hime frowned.

"Okay okay. I was just…uh…" Yuusuke decided he could trust this girl. "I had another fight with my grandpa. So I left the house for some air."

"Then you just sat by yourself at some secluded park and got hit on by a couple of thieves?"

"Yeah you could say that. what about you?"

And Himeko knew she can trust this guy also after what happened this day. "I've heard there's a gang of thieves who are spying on Kaimei students. And I wanted to take them out by myself."

"By yourself? Are you nuts? You're a girl Onizuka!"

"Just call me Himeko." Wow she was already letting this guy call her by her nickname. That was a good indication. "After what you've just witnessed you still don't believe I can take out a whole gang?" Hime grinned smugly

"But still…" As a gentleman Yuusuke couldn't help but worry about this girl's safety. "So you take it upon yourself to finish them off? You shoul've told me you know. I'll be glad to help specially since they are a threat to the safety of our school mates."

Wow this guy was really something.

"You can't even defend yourself a while ago!" Hime protested

"It's because I didn't have my slingshot!"

Hime felt like laughing. "A slingshot?"

"Yeah. Don't underestimate me Himeko-san. I'm a prodigy with that."

Now Hime couldn't control herself. This guy was really funny.

"Look it's almost seven. Why don't you go back home before another thief tries to hit on you?"

"Perhaps I'll do just that. See you tomorrow Himeko!" Yuusuke grinned at her before taking off. Hime just stared at him. the way he grinned and said the words "see you tomorrow" was kind of childish but cute. She walked away with a smile. She can't wait to see him tomorrow again.


	5. Chapter 5

As Bossun walked home that evening he thanked all the heavens above that Himeko happened to be at the right place at the right time. And he knew with his run-in with thieves that it was time to go home. But as he passed by a familiar store, he stopped and looked.  
>This was the store he and Switch used to frequent. They'd hang around here after school debating on which anime DVD to rent or what video game they'll waste their weekend over. But now…<p>

The automatic door slid open and out came Switch himself. Bossun was shocked. _Speaking of which…_

They stared at each other with surprise clearly etched on their faces. But it was Switch who quickly regained his composure. He stepped to the other side, indicating that he is going to leave but Yuusuke blocked him. "I want to talk to you Switch."

But Switch only regarded him with a cold look. "sorry but only my friends can call me that." He stepped to the opposite side but again Yuusuke blocked him.

"I am your friend Switch!"

"Not anymore."

"I know I've been a jerk."

"Glad you know."

"But I want to make it up to you."

"Okay here's the thing _Bossun."_ Yuusuke noticed the sarcasm in Switch's tone. "Remember when we were in middle school and I was worried that my parents want me to go to Kaimei but I insisted on a normal school? And when you told me you were going to Kaimei and it was enough to change my mind? Then you ignored me the whole freshman year so you could hang out with "the cool guys" and made it clear that you wouldn't want to be seen hanging out with me? Because I do. I do remember feeling like some worthless piece of trash. And I'll be a complete idiot to let you back like this so easily. People change. And you're my evidence on that."

There was a minute of silence between the two. Switch felt relieved that he was able to finally get these things out. Then Yuusuke spoke up. "I didn't change Switch. I'm still the old Bossun you know. A person who makes mistakes. And treating you like that was my biggest. I know you can't forgive me that easily but I'm not forcing you to. I just want you to know that from now on if you need help I will always be available. Just call me."

And with that Yuusuke walked away. Switch watched him go, realizing that he never deleted Bossun's number on his cellphone.

Momoka arrived at Kaimei earlier than usual. She wanted to be the one who will run up to Agata just like what he did yesterday morning. So now Momoka was standing by the window watching every shiny car that stops by the school's driveway to see if it was Agata. So far he wasn't here yet.

"Good morning Momoka!" It was Roman who spoke up

"Good morning." She replied

"You're early huh?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Momoka said with a smile

"Ohhh who are you waiting for?"

"Take a guess."

"Uhhh…" Roman began to rack her brains. The way Momoka smiled indicated that she has a crush. Oh right…

"Agata Soujirou?"

"You got it!"

"Uh…isn't that him?" Roman pointed at a white Mercedes Benz S class and there coming out from the passenger seat was Agata. Without another word Momoka dashed away. Roman stared at Agata who was now walking towards the school building and yawning. Almost every girl Roman knew had a crush on that guy. Not only was he handsome, he was also very smart. But Switch was too, actually.

So Roman like any other hopeless romantic out there who reads too much shoujo manga she decided to play Cupid. And hopefully Switch will play along.

Switch woke up that morning wishing that he wouldn't make accidental eye contact with Bossun. He would feel super awkward. Right now he was on his way upstairs and he was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice he was about to bump into someone.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

Switch staggered backward and caught the railings in time. And when he looked in front of him, he gasped.

Momoka was sitting on the floor in front of him. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" he held out his hand to help Momoka get up. Momoka took it and was surprised at how warm his hand was. She stood up.

"No I should be the one to say sorry. I was in a hurry and not looking properly."

Was Momoka…blushing?

Switch dismissed it as one of his eye's tricks. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Well, see you later Switch!" she said before rushing downstairs. She remembered him! An idol like her actually remembered a fan's name! Or rather, nickname in his case. With a smile Switch continued to climb upstairs. What could Momoka be in a hurry about?

When he arrived at the hallway where all the second year classrooms are lined the first person he saw was Roman who was grinning at him. "I saw it~!" she said in a sing-song voice

"Saw what?"

"You bumping into the love of your life."

"Chill Roman. It's just a celebrity crush."

"Well turns out that this celebrity crush of yours also has a celebrity crush."

Switch looked at her dumbfounded.

"She was rushing to meet Agata Soujirou downstairs."

"Oh." Was all Switch was able to say. So that's what she was in a hurry about. Well it wasn't that surprising anyway. Almost everyone likes Agata and he also used to be Momoka's co-star in some movie a few years back. But still it kind of bugged him he didn't know why.

"I know what you're thinking. But I'm here to help." The way Roman grinned at him reminded him of some naughty kid who was about to pull a prank. "Save it Roman. Don't include me in one of your Roman Schemes."

Roman laughed. "This is not a Roman Scheme, silly. I call this one the "Make Momoka Fall in Love with You" Project!"

"WHAT!" Switch was so surprised he raised his voice without realizing it. Then when he noticed some passerby looking at them…

"Oops. Sorry." He said before turning back to Roman. "You can't be serious this is an idol we're talking about here and I'm just a normal otaku who hides behind a pair of glasses. No way will she fall for someone like me."

"Now now don't fan-zone yourself. And correction: you're hiding your handsomeness behind those glasses."

"What now? I need to take this off? No way Roman they're a part of me."

"Yeah yeah I understand. But don't fan-zone yourself okay I think you might have a chance."

"Me versus Mister Hottie Agata? Then that must be "zero chance" you're talking about."

Roman simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just trust me on this one okay? Talk to you later." Roman said before rushing back to her classroom. _She probably still has some unfinished homework. _With a sigh, Switch made his way to his own classroom. When it comes to romance trust Saotome Roman to think of some crazy plan. But deep down (he really didn't want to admit it) Switch was kind of curious as to what tricks Roman has up her sleeve this time.

When Bossun got out of his car the first person he spotted on campus was Himeko. She was standing by herself under the shade of a tree.

Was she…waiting for him?

"Good morning!" he greeted and Himeko looked up as soon as she saw him

"There you are!"

So she'd been waiting for him. But why?

"What's up?" he asked

Then Himeko suddenly averted her gaze. She looked at the ground instead. "Um…is there something wrong?"

It took a few seconds before Himeko looked back at him. "Are you free on Saturday evening?"

"this Saturday?"

Himeko nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's the premiere of my parents' new movie and they're hosting a screening and party at the Grand Hyatt. I don't want to go there by myself so if you're free I want you to come with me." Himeko knew the people who will be going to that party: Relatives and of course other famous celebrities and she didn't want them to bug her why she came alone. She'd just introduce Yuusuke as her friend and classmate. And he was the best candidate because Himeko didn't feel like asking any other guy. They weren't as fun as Yuusuke considering that this might be a boring party she'd at least want someone funny to hang around with.

"What time is it?"

"The screening starts at 7 PM but we have to be there by six. I think the movie is around two hours and they might even show the director's cut which is twenty five minutes long. Then the party follows after that which I don't know how long it would take."

"Hmmm… Grand Hyatt huh? The one in Roponggi?"

"Yeah that one!"

"Well if the party gets boring we can just stroll around Roponggi."

"In fancy clothes?" Himeko laughed

"of course don't forget to bring normal ones."

"Deal." Himeko said excitedly

"I'll pick you up at your house then. Just text me your address. But are you sure your parents won't get mad with you ditching their party?"

"Nah they're cool with it trust me."

As they made their way together inside the building Himeko started to paint images in her mind of what dress she will wear and what "normal clothes" she would bring. Time for a dress-to-impress wardrobe emergency.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong Momoka?" Roman asked her seatmate who seemed to sigh for the hundredth time. The bell for first period had rung a few minutes ago but the teacher wasn't there yet so now class 2-B was still in chatters.

"You see, I was invited to sing at a party this Saturday and I wanted Agata to go with me but he said he has some photo shoot to do."

A light bulb immediately lit up in Roman's mind. "Where is the party going to be?" she asked

"At the Grand Hyatt hotel. Why?"

Roman had a sinking feeling she knew this party. Her mom might have mentioned it over dinner. She decided to ask her mom later coz right now her fingers were itching to start her so-called "Make Momoka Fall in Love with Switch" Project and this was the perfect opportunity to start with.

"Switch can go with you. He's usually free on weekends." Roman suggested. She knew all Switch did was busy himself with otaku stuff but if this was Momoka they were talking about Roman was sure Switch would cancel plans in a heartbeat.

"Switch? Oh right…" Momoma remembered their bumping accident a while ago and how surprisingly warm his hand was. Momoka quickly shook the thought away. _Oh gosh what am I thinking…my heart only belongs to Agata…_

But right now Momoka knew she had no choice. She didn't want to arrive at this party without an escort. She smiled at Roman. "Switch it is then!"

* * *

><p>Saturday morning 8:35 AM<p>

Piles of dresses were strewn all over Himeko's bedroom. Her walk-in closet was in a mess and it was impossible not to walk around without stepping on a dress. "I have nothing to wear!" she cried out loud. These dresses she had just didn't scream "good enough" for the party she was going to. Sure they were all designer and some of them even made just for her. But Himeko was looking for something that will impress people tonight. Or rather, impress a certain someone. _No what am I thinking?! I only met this guy a few days I can't be that interested on him!_

Hime looked back at the heaps of dresses on her bed. She still had to choose which "normal clothes" to bring. "Ugh this is so-"

She was cut short when her phone started to ring and Mimorin's name flashed on the screen._ Mimorin? What is she calling about?_

"Hello?"

"Hime-chan I'm at your front door right now please let me in!"

Oh no her room was in a mess! She couldn't let prim and proper Mimorin in here she would surely freak out over the state of her room. "Uh…why are you here?" Himeko asked. The maids were on break today and so the only ones in the house were her parents (who were busy right now and must not be disturbed) and herself.

"I've brought the Chanel dresses that I ordered so we can choose together! I figured you might have some wardrobe emergency considering how picky you are with clothes."

"Oh Mimorin you're a lifesaver! Wait there okay I'll come down now. And my room is in a total mess right now is that okay?"

There was a short pause.

"Normally it's not but since I've brought my help with me it's okay."

"Great!" Hime said before hanging up. Trust Mimorin to rely on her bodyguards and maids for these kind of stuff. When Himeko opened the door she wasn't surprised anymore to see a parade of suit-wearing men with shades and earpieces accompanied with maids. Mimorin led the way. "All right guys bring it in!"

And they ushered in a whole line of Chanel cocktail dresses all in different colors and styles. "Mimorin! How many did you order?"

"About a hundred I guess. But if you did not find any I can just order away a hundred more."

"No! This is enough." Sometimes the wealth and power Mimorin has can be scary.

"Now guys I want you to fix my friend's room. It's at the third floor the first room on the right."

"As you wish ojou-sama." The servants said in unison before rushing upstairs. While waiting Himeko looked at the line of dresses Mimorin brought. "Wow…some of these hadn't even appeared on public yet."

Mimorin tossed her hair proudly. There was the "Perks of being rich and famous" and the "Perks of being Unyuu". But Hime was already contented with the former.

"So Hime-chan got a date tonight?"

"N-no I wouldn't call it a date exactly…" Hime looked away from Mimori, busying herself with the dresses instead.

"Ohhh who is it exactly?" Mimorin asked clearly not letting such a juicy topic drop.

"He's just a classmate of mine."

"At least you're going with someone from Kaimei. I'm going with my dad he insisted it. He's a huge fan of your parents he even has the limited collector's edition of every film your parents make."

"That's great." Hime wasn't paying full attention anymore because her eyes caught something else. She pulled out a red dress from the rack and examined it from top to bottom. It had a tubular bodice and straight ruffles on the skirt.

"Wow! Nice choice Hime-chan you'll look like a princess!"

"Of course as the daughter of the hosts of this party I should look my best."

Just in time, Mimorin's servants arrived to tell them that Himeko's room was okay now. Himeko thanked them before proceeding upstairs with Mimori. Some of the men carried the dresses up to Hime's room and a couple of maids tagged along to assist Mimori if ever she will try on something.

"Wow every dress of mine has been piled nicely." Hime commented. As expected of Unyuu help. "Try it on Hime-chan I wanna see!"

"Okay if you insist." Besides Hime was a little curious herself. She stood in front of her full length three fold mirror while the maids assisted her. And when she turned around…

"Wow Hime-chan you might even outshine your mom! It really complements your waist." Mimorin rushed over to her. "And also the curve of your shoulders."

"Thanks Mimorin. Without you I wouldn't have met this dress. I was in distress before you came!"

"My pleasure!" Mimorin replied before checking out the dresses she had brought. "Now I wonder what Momoka is going to wear…"

Oh great. Now that totally killed the mood. Wait…Momoka was coming?

"She's invited?!" Hime cried

"Yeah didn't you know? She's going to sing at the party."

Oh crap. Even more reason to ditch the party. She decided to imagine instead on how Yuusuke will look like in a suit. Oh wait…why that?!

"Hmmm…I don't see anything I like." Mimorin said

"You haven't even seen all of them!"

"Yeah but I have a feeling you know. That "the one dress" isn't here. Well then…"

Oh gosh here she goes again.

Mimorin turned to face one of the maids. "Call the nearest Chanel store and tell them to deliver a hundred more!"

* * *

><p>10:15 AM<p>

Switch stood in front of the mirror admiring his reflection. Yes, this was the suit. It fitted him perfectly and it made him look like a…

"Switch please tell me you're not gonna wear a necktie. What are you, her bodyguard?" Roman stood beside him, frowning. "You should wear a bowtie instead."

"And since when did you become a fashion expert?"

"Since I told Momoka you're free to be her date tonight."

"Chill Roman I'm just escorting her."

"And that's not a reason to look like her bodyguard. Come on get one of those bowties!"

"Fine." Switch huffed. Roman arrived here an hour ago to help him with his clothes fitting even though he didn't call her. At least she's actually helping, Switch thought to himself. Not some douche who ignored him for a year. He removed his necktie and went for the bowtie Roman selected for him.

"There! You see now? Classy yet simple. Oh Switch I told you you're really handsome! Wait we should take a selfie." Despite how ridiculous she sounded right now Switch found himself laughing and forgetting how nervous he was over the fact that he was going to a party with his idol. Roman whipped out her Iphone to take a picture.

"Oh wait one of my club members texted me."

"Well hurry up because after this you still need to help me on choosing the right perfume and shoes. And I still have to take my car to have it cleaned. Make it look brand new."

"Yeah and don't forget we have to drop by the flower shop too."

"Flower shop? What for?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>It was exactly 5 PM when Yuusuke pulled up his black convertible Jaguar in front of the Onizuka mansion that looked like it would make it to the cover of Dream Home magazine. Or maybe it already did. It was three stories high with a blue roof and every window of the house was lit, giving it a very inviting feel. Two staircases came from either side of the second floor leading to the front of the house where the main entrance was and in front of it a large swimming pool. A few trees surrounded the house and although Yuusuke was used to these kind of houses he was still amazed.<p>

"Hey I'm already in front of your house. You ready?" Yuusuke said while holding his phone in his right hand.

"Yeah yeah just give me a minute ok?" Hime answered before Yuusuke placed his phone down. He could never understand why girls take so long. While waiting he looked at the CDs he brought with him and decided to pop in a mixtape he made himself. But before he could lose himself in the music he spotted Himeko standing at the second floor balcony. Yuusuke paused the radio for a while before stepping out of his car. He looked at Himeko as he walked that he was actually surprised he did not bump into anything. He stood by the end of the staircase and waited for Hime to go down. Hime couldn't take her eyes off Yuusuke either. He looked so cool in that suit.

"Look who's dressed up like a princess!" Yuusuke offered his arm and Hime gladly took it.

"You look like a prince yourself." Hime replied. Yuusuke was wearing a black blazer with white piping and a striped black and white necktie. The combination suited him perfectly.

"Mimorin helped me with this dress. Can you imagine? I was stressing over on what dress to wear tonight."

"You the Onizuka Hime running out of clothes to wear? Why do girls always say that?"

"Well I am the daughter of the hosts of this party. I need to look nicer than usual. Ooooh nice car."

"Thanks. By the way you brought some normal clothes?"

"Yeah they're right here." Hime indicated the pink backpack she was holding in her other hand.

"Great. Now let's get going!" Yuusuke closed the door to Himeko's side before returning to the driver's seat. He un-paused the radio before speeding away.

"Hey you want to pull down the roof?" Yuusuke asked as they drove down the highway with the setting sun casting a pinkish hue across the sky.

"Sounds fun but I can't. it will ruin my hair."

"Alright then. Let's just sing. You know this song?" one requirement for someone to ride with Bossun was to sing along to the music.

"Of course I do! Don't underestimate my English I know a couple of Western songs myself."

"Alright then!" Yuusuke turned up the volume and he began to sing the first verses of the song.

"_Imagine me and you_

_I do, I think about you day and night it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together!"_

Then Himeko sang the next part.

"_If I should call you up invest a dime and you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be so very fine_

_So happy together!"_

And now the two of them sang together the chorus almost overpowering the stereo. _"I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life! When you're with me baby the skies will be blue for all my liiiiife…"_

And they sang the rest of the song 'till they arrived at the party venue.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I've read an article entitled 101 Things to Do in Roponggi and there is a Dragon Quest themed karaoke bar XD

* * *

><p>"Is this the Oscars?" Yuusuke asked as they got out of the Jaguar. There was a long line of shiny cars in front of the hotel entrance and everyone who got out of it was a well known celebrity. A red carpet was laid out from the entrance and photographers stood by the side taking a picture of every celebrity who passed. "Man things like this make me dizzy."<p>

"Relax. It's not gonna last the whole night." Hime placed her hand on Yuusuke's arm again and it made her feel nervous but at the same time happy. She wondered what she was being all excited about when it was just another party her parents are throwing. "Is my makeup still okay?" Hime asked

"Honestly I'm not an expert on that but you look nice anyway with or without one."

"Wh-whatever. Let's go."

"Yeah. The thought of free food keeps me going. Let's go!" Yuusuke said and as they marched up towards the entrance Hime felt like smacking this guy. So if the food wasn't free he wouldn't come at all?!

"Onizuka-san who is this gentleman you're with?" "Onizuka-san what can you say about your parents' new film?" "Onizuka-san is that the latest Chanel?" And these was just some of the many lines Hime and Bossun heard as they went in. inside the hotel though at least the interrogating photographers were gone.

"Ugh I feel like suffocating. You face that everyday?" Bossun asked

"Well…most of the time. When they happen to see me at the school gate or just anywhere. That's why I find it hard to go out sometimes. People always notice you, recognize you. All I want is to shop in peace."

Yuusuke didn't know what to say since he couldn't relate to what Hime was saying. So he just kept quiet until they arrived at the ballroom.

* * *

><p>When Switch pulled up his BMW in front of the Kibitsu house an hour ago he was already reaching for the flowers he had bought. Roman instructed him to give it to Momoka but he didn't expect that Momoka's mom will be coming along with them and he didn't want to give out the wrong idea so he hid the flowers and hope that he will be given a chance to give it to Momoka soon. For now the flowers were on hold.<p>

"Oh my this hall is massive!" Momoka's mom said as they entered the ballroom and soft jazz music was playing. Waiters darted here and there and everyone was dressed like they were in the Oscars. "Oh that's Shizuka Saotome! I better go greet her." Momoka's mom said before going off in another direction. Switch stole a glance at Roman's mom. Talking to Momoka's mom Shizuka Saotome looked like an Amazon with her height and Gucci stilettos.

"Wow Roman's mom sure is fabulous." Momoka commented as she eyed the gold bangles adorning Shizuka's wrist.

"Everyone here is fabulous." Switch answered

"Sorry I didn't tell you my mom was coming along. Believe me I really didn't really see that one coming."

"It's alright." Switch answered although deep inside he couldn't erase from his memory how the entire car trip consisted of Momoka's mom asking Switch about lots of things that weren't even connected. Just making sure that her daughter didn't hang out with anyone that might cause a disruption in her career.

"You look great in that suit Switch." Momoka said which surprised Switch.

"Thanks. Roman helped me in this one. You look great too. Really great." With or without makeup to Switch, Momoka was the most gorgeous lady inside this ballroom. The others can drool over supermodel Shizuka Saotome. Switch only has his eyes for Momoka. He couldn't help but smile at her. Her lace white cocktail dress and the pink ribbon around her waist made her look more adorable than she already is. And this same girl even complimented him. Maybe Roman was right. Maybe he did have some sort of chance with this girl.

Momoka looked up at him and wondered why he was smiling all of a sudden, she thought he looked cute just like that so she smiled back.

"Oh by the way I have something to give to you." Switch said. He didn't hear Momoka's reply because of two familiar figures catching his eye. The first one was Bossun who spotted him as well and even gave a little smile in his direction. But the sight of Bossun was blocked by something else. Or rather, someone.

What was Agata Soujirou doing here? Didn't he say to Momoka that he couldn't come because of some photo shoot? But it was him no mistaking it! Switch decided he couldn't let Momoka see him. She will really be surprised. Or worse she will be sad over the fact that Agata lied to her. But why? With such a huge venue steering Momoka away from Agata will be quite an easy task.

"Hello earth to Switch!"

"Oh sorry I was uh…I just remembered something."

"Well yeah you practically spaced out after telling me you had something to give to me."

"Sorry about that. Listen, I have to make a quick phone call. Be right back."

"O-okay." Momoka watched him ask a nearby waiter where the restroom was then go off in that direction. Okay…that was a little weird. But Momoka shrugged it off. Maybe the guy forgot something important. Meanwhile, Bossun was already checking out the food on the buffet table.

"Gosh I feel like drooling anytime now! All of the food in here looks delicious!"

"Excuse me, Onizuka-san?" An older woman in a ponytail approached them. She was in a business attire and had a lapel strapped around her. Hime figured she was probably the party planner her parents hired.

"Your parents have already reserved a table for you. This way please."

"Does this mean I can start eating now?" Bossun asked Himeko as they followed the woman.

"I guess." Hime shrugged

"Yehey!" Bossun couldn't wait to try on the different cuisines that were served on the buffet table.

"Here we are." The woman showed them to a table for four wrapped in elegant cloth including the chairs. There was a vase full of tulips on the center of the table which were Hime's favorite flowers. Looking around she noticed that this table was the only one which had tulips. The rest were roses which means her parents had definitely chosen it for her. But why a table for four? Who was going to join them?

"Thanks." Himeko said before the woman walked away.

"I'll go wash my hands first." Bossun declared so Himeko sat by herself and played with the games on her phone while waiting for Bossun. She absolutely had no idea who was going to sit with them that night.

* * *

><p>Switch quickly tailed after Agata but made sure Agata wouldn't notice him. Now Agata was in the balcony and he could hear him talking to someone. Switch leaned his back against the wall so he wouldn't be seen but at the same time he could hear their conversation.<p>

"Are you sure you came here by yourself? No date whatsoever?" it was a girl's voice but Switch did not recognize who it was.

"Nada. It's only you babe."

Switch did not want to know anymore who the other one was. He dashed to the male restroom and when he got inside he was panting like mad. Panicked, he pulled out his phone and called Roman but it only went to voicemail. "Damn it she's probably in Akihabara right now doing some night shopping."

"Switch?"

He looked up and saw Bossun drying his hands. "Are you okay? You look…pale."

"I'm fine." Switch replied. He took out his hankerchief to wipe his sweat.

"So you and Kibitsu huh? Lucky guy!" Bossun grinned at him

"I'm just escorting her." Switch replied coolly. "What about you? Isn't she our classmate Onizuka Hime? I never knew the two of you were close."

"We became friends a few days ago when she caught me sleeping on the rooftop."

"You were sleeping on the school rooftop? By yourself?"

"Well yeah. I was reading manga and fell asleep halfway. Then she went to the rooftop too coz she wanted some alone time."

Switch totally didn't expect that.

"But it's rare of you to go to an event like this." Bossun grinned at him like he knows what's up.

"Whatever, see you around." Switch said before leaving the comfort room. Great. Roman wasn't picking up and now his ex best friend was here. But no matter. All he have to do was make sure Momoka wouldn't see Agata.

"Excuse me, Usui-san?" A waiter asked him

"Yes. Why?"

"I was told to lead you and Kibitsu-san to your table."

"oh..okay." Switch nodded and followed the waiter. As they walked Switch looked out for any sign of Agata. So far so good. But when they arrived at the table it wasn't so good at all. It was a table for four and sitting there was Momoka and on the other side, Onizuka Hime which means…

"We're in one table? Awesome!" Bossun appeared as if by magic. He pulled out the seat beside Hime and sat down.

"_Tell me this isn't happening" _Switch sighed inwardly. Without any choice Switch sat beside Momoka anyway. They were all quiet as the waiter poured each of them a glass of champagne. Switch fidgeted. _Gosh this is so awkward!_

When the waiter left, Bossun cleared his throat. "It's nice to finally meet you Kibitsu-san." He said with a smile. Beside him, Himeko was obviously feeling the opposite. She kept her gaze down and pretended to be busy on her phone.

"Please just call me Momoka." She smiled sweetly at Bossun. "And you are?"

"Oh how rude of me forgot to introduce myself. I'm Fujisaki Yuusuke but you can just call me Bossun."

"Nice to meet you too Bossun."

The waiter returned to serve them some soup and appetizer which was fries and tempura. "Wow tempura I love this!" Bossun eagerly reached for one. Switch noticed that he and Himeko were the only ones who haven't spoken up. Obviously the two of them were not-so-pleased about the setup of this table. Then the music stopped and the lights dimmed. The four of them looked up to see Himeko's parents on stage.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you all for coming."

There was a short round of applause. Hime did not bother to listen to her parents' speech. She nudged Bossun by the elbow. "We're not gonna wait for the movie to finish. After you eat your dinner we're sprinting out of here."

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Believe me they wouldn't even notice." After a few minutes the Onizukas finished their speech and the movie started rolling. Great. This is a good distraction. Switch decided to focus on the movie while eating and just pretend he wasn't in one table with Yuusuke who also ate while watching the movie. It was an action film about an undercover model (played by Hime's mom) who was sent to Las Vegas in the guise of a modeling project but was actually there to infiltrate the hideout of a notorious gang but the twist was, the gang leader (played by Hime's dad) was her childhood friend.

Hime barely touched her soup, let alone reach for the appetizer. She went straight to the main course while paying a part of her attention to the film. When she finished her dessert Bossun was just about done. "Now let's get out of here." Himeko said

"Are you really sure?" Bossun asked. Hime sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him up. Switch didn't care where they were going. He was relieved for the awkward tension to finally subside. "Where are you going?" Momoka asked. "The movie isn't finished yet."

"Y-yeah the movie isn't over." Bossun said and Hime wanted to laugh because he made such a funny face when he's nervous. "I can grab a special copy of that just for you. And by special copy I mean not just limited edition. It will include an autograph of my parents and maybe even an autograph of me."

"B-but…" Yuusuke couldn't resist as Hime dragged him away from Switch and Momoka who just stared at them wide-eyed. "Will those two be okay?" Momoka asked

"I honestly don't want to involve myself in whatever they are doing."

* * *

><p>Just as the two of them were about to leave the ballroom the ponytailed party planner stood in front of them just before the door. "Where are you going Onizuka-san?" she asked sternly.<p>

"We're going somewhere." Hime answered

"Your parents strictly informed me not to let you leave until this whole party is done."

'What? But…this is an emergency!"

"Should I call your parents then?"

Oh gosh this was seriously not going well. Beside her, Bossun froze with nervousness. This was exactly what he was talking about. Hime grabbed Bossun's wrist and pretended to head back to their table. When the woman wasn't looking anymore Hime filled Bossun on the plan. "We're going through the fire escape!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do what I say." They walked as fast as they could, squeezing through passing waiters so they wouldn't get spotted. Yuusuke knew this plan was definitely crazy. But he also knew it will result to a wonderful memory. He closed the door behind him as they entered the fire escape. They descended down the flight of stairs as fast as their legs could carry them and when they got outside…

"Oh crap this is so far from the parking lot! Our clothes are in my car." Yuusuke said. They were already outside of the hotel. "We might get spotted if we try to get it."

Hime looked at the view before her. Bright lights everywhere, tall buildings and a cool night breeze. Such a trivial thing like that wouldn't stop a super rich kid like her. "Nevermind that I'm sure there's a store nearby."

"Halt!"

The two of them turned around to see a group of security guards coming towards them and leading them was the ponytailed party planner. "Don't let them get away!"

"Damn we have to run!" Hime said

"But…can you run in those?" Bossun pointed at her high heeled Pradas that obviously costed a fortune.

Hime grinned. "Who said I was gonna run in these?" Then she started to remove them much to Bossun's utter surprise. "Here woman you can have my Prada heels for all I care!" Hime tossed her sandals to the ground then she grabbed Bossun's hand. "And now we run!"

The two of them dashed hand in hand down the brightly lit streets of Roponggi – two teenagers in fine clothing and the girl was barefoot. Hime had never felt so alive. The cool wind blowing through her hair as she ran made her forget that she was the girl who cared so much about reputation. But not in this moment. And hopefully never will.

Hime laughed as she continued to run and she can hear Yuusuke laughing alongside her. It was like letting go of all the worries, together with her old self. She realized she was tired of pretending to be the cool, most popular girl in Kaimei. Kibitsu Momoka can have that title for all she cared. As Himeko looked at Bossun, the bright lights around them illuminating his smile even more, she knew she will have much more fun hanging out with this guy where she can be herself. And all the Pellolipops to her heart's content.

"We've lost them." Bossun said and they slowed down now that the ponytailed party planner and the guards were gone. "Whew that was a lot of fun!" Hime declared.

"Well Himeko I'm afraid the fun is just starting." Bossun grabbed Himeko's shoulders which surprised her. He turned Himeko around so that she was facing a karaoke bar. "It's the Dragon Quest themed karaoke bar!" Yuusuke squealed in delight.

"Eh?"

Without further protest Himeko went in anyway and the concierge didn't seem to care that she was barefoot. Yuusuke threw himself on the couch. "Ahhh now what song should I sing?"

Hime sat on the opposite couch. "Man my feet hurts from all that running."

Then Yuusuke suddenly stood up. "Wait here I'm gonna buy some shoes for you."

"R-really? You don't have to Bossun."

"Your feet is already turning red. Besides you might step on something sharp. I know there's a mall around here. What brand of shoes do you like?"

"Honestly I don't care about brands right now. Just get me something comfortable."

"If you say so. Alright then be back in a jiff." While he was gone Hime thought about how gentlemanly that was. _He's worried about my feet… _Hime giggled at how cute it sounded. "Now what song should I belt out while that guy is away?"

* * *

><p>The ballroom was covered in thunderous applause as the movie ended.<p>

"Wow that was really good!" Momoka said

"Yeah specially when Haruko fell from the building I definitely thought she was going to die!" Switch added

"Yeah but Sanjou saved her and it was just so sweet!"

The lights had turned back on and everyone was commenting on how amazing the movie was. Just then Momoka's mom arrived. "Oh I had such a lively time being in one table with Shizuka Saotome! Now Momoka dear the after party is starting it's time for you to sing."

"Oh…right." Momoka stood up and Switch smiled at her. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She replied before walking to the stage. And that's when it hit him: If Momoka was on stage…then she might spot Agata among the audience! And he was right there not so far from them, his arm draped around an unfamiliar girl. Switch couldn't care less who that girl was. Right now what he worried about the most was Momoka's feelings. What if she saw him which has a high probability of happening? Damn that bastard! Why did he have to lie when he could've just told her he was going with someone else? Instead of making her believe he was in a photo shoot only to appear with another girl in his arms. Switch was starting to have a sinking feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

"To officially start off the party let's welcome teen sensation Kibitsu Momoka!"

Switch probably clapped the hardest when the spotlight focused on her and she stood in the middle of the stage as the song began. As an avid fan, Switch rarely missed a concert of hers. And in every concert he had been to, Momoka was always smiling, sometimes even dancing. But now she just stood there as she sang, her hands wrapped tightly around the microphone. Switch knew this was unusual but he doubt the rest of the audience noticed. When her performance was over, she bowed and some of the audience even gave her a standing ovation. Switch was one of them.

"That was wonderful Momoka-san!" Himeko's mom declared

"Thank you." Momoka bowed one more time before walking off the stage. But she did not return to their table. Instead she walked faster than usual, her head bent down and she went straight to the balcony area. Oh no…

Switch stood up and ran after her. He had already expected it but it still kind of hurt. Momoka was crying, her face buried in her hands.

"Momoka…"

"Oh Switch why did he have to lie?" seeing her like this made Switch want to punch Agata. "I…I saw him! He was with…"

"It doesn't matter." Switch cut her off. Momoka turned around to face him and seeing that there were still tears running down her face, Switch stepped forward to embrace her, comfort her, tell her everything was going to be fine. But instead it was ruined.

"Momoka?" Agata himself entered the balcony. "Hey why are you crying? Are you alright?" he first gave Switch a weird look before standing between them. Switch was so pissed that his hands balled up into a fist. But he restrained himself. He knew that if he actually did it, it will make things worse.

"Come I'll drive you home." Agata removed his jacket and placed it around Momoka who just stood there speechless. Switch couldn't believe it. He watched as Agata put his arm around Momoka and they walk off without even a word to Switch. Didn't Momoka feel angry/sad that she had been lied to? Why didn't she tell the guy to f*ck off?!

Oh yeah it was obvious. Girls preferred bad boy jerks like Agata and he was certainly not going to change himself just to fit in that category. Now Switch was the one who felt like crying. He stood there facing the view of Roponggi. He can even see Tokyo Tower from where he was standing. Yet he wondered why he felt so cold and so alone.


	8. Chapter 8

It was already past eleven when Bossun and Himeko left the karaoke bar. And still in fancy clothes.

"Man I'm beat! All that singing feels like working out." Himeko said as they walked slowly inside an open park. It was quiet here, a bit secluded from the noise of the city which is why the two chose this place to unwind before heading home. Himeko has a strong hunch her parents will probably be mad but oh well she didn't care. Being a teenager doesn't last forever.

"Hey can I ask you something?" said Bossun. They were now sitting beside each other on a park bench facing a pond with koi swimming in it. Yep this was definitely relaxing.

"Shoot." Himeko replied

"A while ago at the party…"

Ooooh Himeko didn't like the tone in this one.

"Why are you ignoring Momoka? She seems nice."

"I just don't like her she's been hogging all the attention ever since she entered Kaimei. Well at first I didn't like that but now I don't care. She can have all the attention and guys that she wants. I'm still going to be me."

Bossun wanted to say something but when he looked at Himeko, her eyes were already closed.

"Um…Himeko? Are you going to sleep here?"

"Mmmm…" Himeko's head tilted to the side. "I'm tired." She whispered and now her head fell on Bossun's shoulder and he could feel her relaxed breathing. He knew he shouldn't wake her up. That would be rude of him since she got tired from tonight's events. But Bossun definitely has no plans on sleeping inside an open park and in fancy clothes.

He wrapped his arm around Himeko's waist and hoisted her up. She continued to sleep and Bossun didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved.

"I've got no choice but to carry her all the way back to the hotel. Ugh but she's so heavy she ate a lot of pizza back at the karaoke. Oh yeah on second thought I should just call a taxi. I just hope the driver wouldn't get any weird idea."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sunday<p>

Switch's arm covered his head as he kept the sunlight coming in from his bedroom window not to fall on his face. It was already nine but he didn't feel like getting up after what happened last night. In fact he was still wearing the same pants and shirt. He only removed his coat and necktie before hopping straight to bed. He was even surprised he got a good sleep last night despite all the thoughts running in his head. Maybe he was just that tired.

_Tired of people who treat you like crap._

Now his phone was ringing and he didn't have the energy to pick it up. If it was Momoka going to apologize he didn't want to hear it. So Switch rolled to the other side of bed, hoping the caller will quit sooner or later. But it didn't.

Groaning, Switch finally got up and grabbed his phone from the floor. When he looked at the caller ID he was relieved it was just Roman.

"Hello?" Switch finally answered

"Hey dude you sound…drunk. Too many drinks last night?"

"No I'm not drunk. And last night was a disaster. Had I known Agata will show up I wouldn't have—"

"WHAT? Agata showed up?"

Switch distanced the phone from his ear with a cringe. "Don't scream it's nine in the morning."

"But I thought he had this photo shoot thing and couldn't come."

"Bah that guy's one fat liar. He showed up and Momoka saw her while she was singing on stage. And did I mention he brought a girl with him?"

"So what happened? And who is this girl?"

"I don't give a damn who she was but anyway Momoka rushed to the balcony and of course I followed her. I was going to console her until the bastard himself arrives and took her away."

"Took her away? What do you mean?"

"He saw her crying then he gave me a killer look then he gave her his jacket and they left. Without even a word to me."

"Where did they go?"

"Like I care. The fact that Momoka didn't even tell the guy to f*ck off…I guess girls are really into jerks huh?"

"That's not true! Maybe she was just—"

"I'm gonna have breakfast now. I think my mom's getting pissed I haven't come down yet."

"Wait Switch! What about the flowers?"

Silence. Switch had almost forgotten about that. He wished Roman hadn't mentioned it. "I'm giving them to myself. Congratulations on being a nice guy, Switch!"

"Switch wha—"

But Switch didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation. He pressed END CALL before heading downstairs for breakfast. On the other end of the line was a confused Roman who was now biting her thumbnail. Switch hung up and she knew better not to try calling him again. He clearly did not want this conversation to go on further. But Roman wanted to get to the bottom of this. She wants Momoka and Switch to get together, then she will work for it.

"Playing Cupid between these two is starting to get tough." Roman said while she changed into more outdoor friendly clothes before heading off to Momoka's house to get her side of the story.

* * *

><p>Being cooped up inside her room during a weekend was rare for Himeko. Usually she'd be out shopping with whoever. But right now for some strange reason she preferred to stay on her bed with a laptop. Not because her parents grounded her but because she wanted to be by herself for a day. It was nice actually. It was like soaking in some quietness after being constantly surrounded by noise. Right now she was checking out a celebrity blog which featured the party last night. Himeko smiled as she looked at the pictures. Or rather, one picture in particular.<p>

It was a picture of her arm-in-arm with Bossun as they made their way in the hotel. She was smiling (of course she knew an event like this will end up plastered all over the media) while Bossun looked a bit stiff (he was obviously nervous) but at least he looked nice. Below their picture was the caption: "Who is this mysterious young man the Onizukas' daughter went with?"

And there was even a comment: "Gosh they look cute together!"

Himeko couldn't help but smile even more. She reached for her phone and called Bossun. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" he sounded sleepy

"Hello? It's already afternoon you dork."

"Excuse me but I had to drive you home before I went to sleep and lugging you back to my car was a chore! I waited for fifteen minutes for a taxi to take us back to the hotel and the driver was grinning at me weirdly while you were asleep the whole time."

Himeko laughed. "Hahaha thank you for driving me home Bossun."

"Yeah sure no prob. Your parents didn't sound pleased though."

"Yeah I know. But anyway have you looked at any celeb blog lately?"

"I just woke up thanks to your call. And do I look like I read celeb blogs?"

"Whatever just check this out." Hime gave the name of the blog and she could hear Bossun typing on a keyboard while yawning. Few seconds later it sounded like he screamed.

"They took a picture of me and I wasn't even aware of it! I could have smiled you know."

"You were too nervous you idiot." Himeko laughed at how "adorkable" he was. Talking to Bossun was always fun.

"Hey I've got an idea. Why don't we walk to school tomorrow?" Bossun suggested

"Walk?!" Hime cried out. Was this guy joking? It was like someone had just told her that cows can now fly.

"Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking. Kids like us just don't walk but hey why don't we try it for a change?"

Hime stopped to think about it. Actually it didn't sound like an entirely bad idea. Walking to school…with Bossun.

"Okay then." Himeko answered

"Great! I'll go have breakfast now. See ya tomorrow!"

Hime looked back at the picture of her and Bossun on the laptop. If this was someone else who suggested they walk to school she wouldn't have agreed.

* * *

><p>When Roman arrived at Momoka's house she expected a sprawling villa like the typical house of someone from Kaimei. But instead, in front of her was a two storey typical Japanese middle class home. She knew Momoka probably has a unit in some high end condominium in the city but right now she was here.<p>

"Wait for me okay? I won't take long." Roman instructed her driver before pressing the doorbell. Few seconds later a dark haired woman came out.

"Good afternoon! I'm Momoka's friend, Saotome Roman"

"Saotome you say?" Momoka's mom pushed her glasses upward and squinted her eyes at Roman. "Could it be you're Shizuka Saotome's daughter?"

"Yes I am." Roman was already used to this kind of people. She viewed this as either a perk or a disadvantage. But usually a perk. Mention her mother's name and they'd come running.

"Come in, come in! I had a lovely dinner with your mom last night. She told me so much about you."

Roman simply smiled. The way she said "lovely dinner" made Roman feel like it was also pertaining to her mother. But of course that goes without saying. How many times did she hear praises about her mom?

Momoka's mother led her to the front door and even opened it for her. "Thanks." Roman nodded before stepping in. the house was quiet and the only sound Roman can hear was the buzzing of a ceiling fan. "Here have a seat. I'll fetch Momoka for you."

"No actually I'll just go up to her room. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course." And Momoka's mom accompanied Roman up the stairs and led her to a door with a sign that says MOMOKA with cute designs around it. Her mother knocked. "Momoka your friend is here!"

"Coming!" came the voice of Momoka from the other side of the door followed by muffled footsteps. Roman breathed deeply. This was it. She was going to hear the other side of this drama. And give the person a piece of her mind.

The door swung open and Momoka gasped when her eyes fell on Roman. "I'll leave the two of you for a while." Momoka's mom said before heading back down.

"Roman what are you doing here?"

"I just want the truth from you about what happened last night. Is it true Agata was there?" Roman was starting to raise her voice. She was aware of it but didn't feel like controlling it anyway. Momoka grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before shutting the door for some privacy. "Are you mad?" Momoka asked

Was she really?

Roman stared at Momoka for a while before replying with all her might. "Yes I am! I'm mad at you for what you did to Switch! You two are my friends but Switch is more important to me than you ever realized. Without him I would've been a loner up to now. When I talked to him this morning I knew from the sound of his voice that he's sad and disappointed." Roman paused to catch her breath. She hoped Momoka's mom wouldn't suddenly barge in. Momoka avoided Roman's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Don't tell that to me. Tell it to Switch."

"Yes I will. If he'll listen to me that is."

"Oh he will don't worry about it. So what really happened?"

"Nothing. Agata just drove me home. I did ask him what his relationship with the girl was but he said she was just a friend. I didn't probe any further. Look, I really didn't mean to leave Switch by himself. I was just taken over by emotions I guess."

"Save it. Switch should be the one hearing that." Roman walked over to the door but her hand rested on the knob for a while. She took one last look at Momoka. "Do you believe she was just Agata's friend?"

The two girls looked at each other in the eye for a moment.

"No."

Roman finally smiled. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll tell Switch."

"Wait Roman!" Momoka was glad her brain remembered one important thing. "Switch mentioned he has something to give to me."

Should I tell her or keep her guessing? Roman contemplated on that for a while but decided it would be better if it was a surprise and Switch himself gives it. She gave Momoka a teasing smile. "You'll find out soon."


	9. Chapter 9

After Himeko finished gulping down her orange juice one of the maids approached her and told her that there was a boy waiting for her outside. Hime already knew who it was. She grabbed her bag for the day, a black Marc Jacobs and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm leaving!" she said to her mother who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Should I call for the driver?" Himeko's mom asked, noticing that there was no car waiting outside.

"Nah I'll walk." Himeko answered.

"You're walking?" her mom cried out. "Well if this isn't shocking. Is this a new trend among youngsters like you?"

"Nah. My friend just invited me to walk today."

"Your friend's car broke down?"

Hime sighed. "Goodness mom. It's just a walk no big deal. It's not like we're gonna encounter a dinosaur. Byeee!"

Himeko's mom only stared after her in disbelief. Outside, Himeko rushed over to Bossun. "Good morning!" she called out cheerfully

"Yo!" Bossun replied

They began to walk and Himeko was simply glad the weather was cooperating. She inhaled deeply and it made her feel great. Bossun looked at his watch. "Normally by car we'll be at Kaimei in fifteen. But since we're not we'll probably be there after a good twenty five minutes or so."

Himeko couldn't care less how long it will take them. With Bossun talking she wouldn't even mind how much time has passed already. She pulled out a Pelocan from her pocket and happily removed its covering. Bossun eyed her warily. "I once tried that stuff since you seem so delighted by it."

"And?"

"Ugh don't get me started it was horrible! I immediately puked and one of the maids thought I was sick and she almost called my grandpa."

Himeko laughed. "So what happened next?"

"My puking can be heard all over the house! Seriously who the heck uses oyster for a lollipop flavor?"

"Pelocan apparently."

"Yeah and only them. Lucky my grandpa wasn't there. He's usually out golfing during Sundays."

Suddenly a lightbulb perked up in Himeko's mind. Speaking of oyster…she had one right here in the other pocket. She grinned at Bossun.

"Hey what are you looking at me like that? You're creeping me out."

"I've got something for you Bossun." And with that she took out the oyster flavored lollipop and shove it at Bossun's face.

"Aaaaah get that away from me!"

The people who were having breakfast at a sidewalk café was now looking at them but Himeko just laughed. And continued to chase Bossun with an oyster flavored lollipop.

* * *

><p>The Best of Anime songs blasted out of Switch's stereo. But no matter how much he was caught up with the music his eye still caught on something familiar. That weird pointed red hat…could it be?<p>

Switch almost slammed on the brakes. It was Bossun indeed and he was walking with Onizuka Hime. They were both in Kaimei uniforms and they looked like they were laughing about something. Switch remembered he used to have laugh like that with Bossun. He turned his attention back to the road. He still can't believe they were actually walking to school. Switch honestly wanted to try it for a change. But would Roman's mom let her daughter walk? Of course he wouldn't do it by himself. It will be better if he had someone to chat with while walking to school. Then suddenly a voice at the back of his mind told him "invite Momoka instead"

Switch felt like banging his head against the steering wheel. What on earth did he just think of now letting an idol like Momoka walk all the way to school?

"Yep. All this stress is driving me nuts." Switch muttered to himself as he turned off the music and entered the campus. He had given the flowers to his mom and she placed it inside a vase but the bad thing here was she placed that vase on the middle of the table that they normally use. Now Switch has to be reminded of that incident every meal time. Switch parked his car between a black Volvo and an electric blue Subaru then he took his bag and got out. But then he stopped on his tracks. Right in front of him was Agata and another senior he did not know. But based on his arrogant smile, must be one of Agata's henchmen.

"Yo!" Agata greeted

"Yo yourself." Switch replied. Of all the people he'd encounter so early in the morning why does it have to be Agata?

As soon as Momoka saw Switch's car entering the campus she immediately ran to the parking lot. Funny, a few days before the one she was eagerly waiting for was Agata. Now it was Switch. What a turn of events. But when she saw Agata talking to Switch she froze on the spot. From where she was standing she can hear them clearly but they won't see her. Why was Agata talking to Switch? Momoka was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

"Is that the way you talk to a senior huh, Usui-kun?" Agata crossed his arms and smirked arrogantly at Switch.

"What do you want?"

"Relax Usui-kun. I'm just here to ask you something." Then he stepped closer to Switch and lowered his voice. "Why were you with Momoka?"

"I'm just keeping her company. After you said you weren't available." Switch said with emphasis on the word "available". Agata took the hint and didn't like it. "What I say to her is none of your business. You're just an option to her." Agata noticed that Switch seemed to have flinched. _Hah! One point for me brat._

"What is your problem?" Switch said in an icy tone that matches Agata's.

"Stay clear of her if you know what's good for you." Agata started to crack his knuckles in an effort to intimidate Switch. He quickly stepped aside. "She's all yours. Can't you tell?"

And hearing that made Momoka's mind blank. What did Switch just say?

"Good." Agata said before Switch walked away. Momoka covered her mouth with her hand. She might not be able to control her emotions and risk herself being discovered. Switch was a genuine nice guy. She really had a lot of fun with him and would like to talk to him more. And for him to say such a thing – it was like he didn't want anything to do with her anymore and that hurt Momoka. But she knew she still had to apologize and hopefully he'll listen. She didn't want to risk losing him.

* * *

><p>Lunch break<p>

"I'm telling you for the hundredth time Roman I am not doing that." Switch was now in the library polishing his notes for the midterms that was going to take place next week and also he was in the library right now in an effort to avoid his friend who was pestering him since morning.

"But she's waiting for you Switch!"

"And I'm also waiting for you to leave me and my studies in peace." Switch pointed at his notes.

"That can wait!" Roman insisted. She was now tugging at Switch's sleeve.

"Keep quiet or I'll throw you outside the two of you!" the librarian screamed at them and now almost every student in the library was looking at them. Roman glared at the librarian as if to say "we are in the middle of an important business" and now the two of them were having a glaring contest. Switch sighed. It will be embarrassing to stay here any further since there were also lots of students preparing for exams and no matter how much he refused Roman will never leave him alone. That was just the kind of headstrong girl that she was.

"Fine. Where is she?" Switch gathered his papers and started stuffing them back inside his bag. Roman immediately grinned. "She's at the rooftop." When everything was back in his bag Switch stood up and an excited Roman practically dragged him out of the library. "Now go up there!" she commanded.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Switch

"Of course not, you two need your alone moment."

Switch only rolled his eyes in response. When Roman was sure Switch had gone upstairs she skipped happily down the hallway until she heard a familiar sound coming from the music room. She stopped in her tracks and listened to the sound. It was a violin and that melody sounded very familiar as if she's heard it before. Roman started to dig through her brain. Where did she last heard it? Not too long ago that's for sure. But…where?

Roman stared at the door as the mystery slowly comes into place like a puzzle about to be completed. There was only one person who knew how to play that song and she last heard it from last year's cultural festival where the school held a battle of the bands kind of thing. Could it be?

Roman pushed the door open and the music immediately stopped. A brown haired girl about Roman's age put down the violin and stared back at her. Silence engulfed the room before Roman regained her senses. "Ayano!" she cried out as she ran towards her old friend and threw her arms around her. "I can't believe it's you! Waaaah I've missed you so much!"

"I can't believe it's you as well Roman." Ayano giggled. "You've grown taller."

"You too Ayano! Gosh it's only been a year but I missed you a lot." Roman finally released Ayano and they sat beside each other on the bench.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going back?"

"Well…I wanted to keep it secret. But I thought my mom told Aunt Shizuka." Their mothers were good friends and Ayano and Roman were playmates back then when they were still little. Ayano often went to Roman's house to play and Shizuka Saotome was more than happy to let Ayano come over as much as she likes and even insisted on being called "aunt"

"No my mom didn't mention a single thing." Roman answered and she was sure of it. All her mom ever talked about on the dinner table was either related to her career or her social life. "Have you eaten already? Let's go have lunch. We have loooots of catching up to do." Roman said

"Wait I'll fix my violin first." Ayano replied. "By the way how is Bossun? Is he your classmate this year?"

Roman gave Ayano a dumbfounded look as if there was a big question mark written on her forehead. Who the heck was Bossun? She was about to ask when they heard someone stop by the door.

"Ayano Sugisaki? Is that really you?"

Roman was taken aback. She knew who that voice belonged to. Ayano turned around and gasped. Roman was shocked as well. They know each other?!

"Bossun!" Ayano cried out. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Roman stood there utterly shocked. "Bossun" was "her prince?" since when did this happen? And why such an odd nickname? For Roman, questions were just piling up one after another. She and Ayano were seatmates and friends during their freshman year until Ayano transferred to Germany to grab an opportunity. All Ayano said to her was someone who performed at the Kaimei rock festival inspired her. And it was also that time when Roman first heard Fujisaki Yuusuke sing on stage with a bass guitar and since then, had a huge crush on him. How come Ayano never told her she knew him when Roman had been gushing about him in almost conversation they had? Roman started to wonder if her friend was hiding more secrets than she ever thought.

Himeko jogged her way up to the rooftop thinking "yes I'll go hang out with Bossun again!" which made her smile all over. There was never a dull moment with Bossun. But when she pushed the door open she was greeted by the sight of another guy instead. The guy stared back at her and from his reaction he looked like he had been expecting someone too. It was just the two of them on that rooftop and since Himeko had no intention of going anywhere else she decided to strike a conversation with this guy. "Hey aren't you with Kibitsu Momoka last Saturday?"

_When will people stop reminding me that? _Switch thought to himself. He wanted to say "yeah the Kibitsu Momoka who left me for some jerk" but instead all her blurted out was a single "yeah" and Himeko immediately noticed his lack of enthusiasm. "What are you doing up here?" Switch asked in an effort to stir up another topic instead of anything related to "that night".

"I was looking for Bo—I mean, Fujisaki." Hime figured out that if she said Bossun, this guy will either be confused or get the wrong idea about the two of them. But little did she know that Switch perfectly understood what she was supposed to say. So even this girl calls him "Bossun" now.

"How did you two become friends?" Switch asked curiously

"I went up here to get some air and he was just there sleeping with a manga on his face,"

That sounds just like what the Bossun he knew would do. "You're Usui Kazuyoshi right?"

"Yeah but just call me Switch."

First a Bossun now a Switch. Are weird nicknames the trend nowadays? Himeko thought to herself but on the outside she just nodded along. "So what's the deal between you and Momoka?"

Switch wanted to sigh out loud. Why oh why does the universe pull him back to that name no matter how much he tried to avoid it? "Nothing really. She just asked me to go with her because Agata couldn't come."

"Agata? But I saw him that night."

"Yeah long story. I don't really want to talk about it."

No wonder he didn't sound too happy when Himeko asked him a while ago. She was curious but she respected the guy's privacy. Himeko turned her eyes to the door. Since she didn't feel like Bossun will be coming up here anytime soon she decided to just head back.

"See you around Switch."

"You too." Switch replied before Himeko left. When Himeko closed the door behind her she realized that she forgot to ask Switch why he was standing alone in there. But when she saw Momoka running up the stairs she already had an idea. Still, she was curious. What on earth could've happened between these two? Momoka seemed to be in a hurry so much that she didn't even notice Himeko standing there looking at her. A part of Himeko wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation to satisfy her curiosity but she knew better not to do that. She can find out from sources later. Plus, she wanted to hang out with Bossun before they go back to the classroom. With her excitement back once again Himeko climbed down the flight of stairs faster than usual. She decided to check out the cafeteria, see if he was getting some last minute lunch. But she stopped running when she saw that familiar red hat across the hallway. Only Bossun would wear something like that to school. She rushed in his direction and ended up bumping into a girl with a pink beret. "Ow!" the girl cried out

"Oops. Sorry!" Himeko said but deep inside she was wondering why this girl was standing in the middle of the hallway. She recognized the girl as someone from 2-B but could not remember her name. Then, Himeko stopped when she realized who that girl was looking at. Yes it was Bossun alright. And he was with another girl.


End file.
